


The Valentine's Truces

by JLMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMay/pseuds/JLMay
Summary: Every year, every Valentine, they meet. They call it a truce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work is inspired by and adopted from JK Rowling's Harry Potter. So, characters, settings, etc are hers.

Hermione walked through the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner. It was Valentine’s Day. But for her it was like any other day. She was only eleven, anyway, so she can’t be bothered by the silly thing. She believed that she had to stay focus on her study because she had her priorities. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she attempted to impress everyone. That was an easy task for her as she was a bright student. She was just finished her assignment in the library. She walked alone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a pair whom she grew to get along with, were playing chess at the Griffindor common room when Hermione asked them earlier if they wanted to go to library with her. Naturally, they declined. It was a bit irritating that most of her friends were reckless and not quite interested in academic as she was. However she started to feel comfortable being alone.

Then suddenly she heard a voice called her name. She stopped and looked around but found nothing in her vision, so she dismissed it and continued to walk. ‘Hermione Granger’. The voice called her again. A boy, she thought. She stopped and looked for the source for the voice. There was nothing, so she waited for either another call or anyone to come to her. Or anything. Then a boy came into view, walked faster and faster from the direction of the library. It must be another student then, she thought. She checked if she accidentally left her belongings in the library when the boy came nearer.

“Hermione Granger.”

“Yes?” she replied. She knew him. His unnatural blonde hair was so striking it was hard not to notice him. She first met him in the train and seemed to be a nice boy. That, until he teased and bully other students with his foul mouth. That brat, no wonder Harry and Ron didn’t bother to befriend him, she thought.

“Hermione Granger,” he said again. His face all red and he looked struggle to manage his breath from the fast walking. “Why … you … You walked so fast. It hurt … my lung hurts … keep up … with your pace,” He added still panting.

Confused to how she would respond, she instead said, “Try to exercise more. It’s good for your health and will improve your physical strength.” She even cringed a little for her response. “And that was a normal walking speed, by the way.”

“Malfoy.”

“Pardon?”

“Name’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,” he said. Hermione escaped a giggle. Draco looked confused and irritated by her respond. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. The way you introduce yourself remind me of something. It doesn’t matter, really.” she said and laughed a little. Of course she knew he was Draco Malfoy. Not only they've met at the train, but also because they met anywhere else too. He bragged a lot about being a Malfoy. “So?”

“So?”

“Why did you try to catch my walking pace?”

“Oh! That.” he seemed to remember something. He shifted a little in a nervous manner, looked around and into his robe. Minutes gone by and he tried to regain his confidence. He remembered his lesson at home when his mother taught him on mannerism in front of a lady and how his father always reminded him to keep his ‘Malfoy composure’. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Breathe, Draco. Relax. And stand normally. 

Hermione watched him and thought if it would worth her dinner time. She didn’t feel too hungry, indeed, and she can always meet her friends later in the common room. But he took too long nonetheless. She didn’t like to spend too much time just waiting. She can read, instead. She can prepare for tomorrow’s classes. She can practice with her wand. She can –

“Here. I have something for you,” he offered Hermione a small box.

“What is it?” 

“Open it and see it yourself.”

Hermione hesitated. Her brows furrowed. She bit her bottom lip. She made no move to the box that was still in Draco’s hand. “Well, I'm not sure.”

To that he frowned. “Please,” he said, “It’s a box of chocolates. I thought girls like chocolates. And it’s Valentine! Mother said that girls like chocolates, especially on Valentine.”

“No. Yes. I mean…,” she reached for the box, “Well, I like chocolates, Draco Malfoy. Thank you,” she smiled and gave a peck on his cheek. He grinned uncontrollably. His pupil dilated.

“You know, it's nothing. Mother always sends me sweets, you know. I picked my favourites there. I hope you like it,” he smiled smugly. Hermione opened the box and found selections of chocolates. She beamed and her lips muttered ‘wow’. She picked one and ate it. 

“Mmm… It’s wonderful,” she closed her eyes to grasp the taste of the chocolate. She then looked at Draco. “You know, my parents will be really cross if they know I indulge myself with this much of chocolates. You’ll get me into trouble,” she laughed. “But it’s worth it. Thanks.”

“Well I'm glad you like it,” he said, still smiled smugly. He looked satisfied that she like his selection of chocolates. He then added, “And I hope you’ll have it for yourself. I’ll have you know that I don’t usually share. So I’d appreciate it if you don’t share my preciouses with anyone.”

“Not even to Harry and Ron? They’re my friends,” she frowned.

“Especially not to them” he said sternly.

“Okay,” she said and looked at the direction of Great Hall, “I think we missed dinner. Though, I’m not really hungry actually. And now I have a box of chocolate. You?”

“I’m fine. I keep some biscuits in my bag,” he leaned to the wall beside them, “Do you mind to spend a little bit more time here with me now?”

“Not at all,” she said, then immediately added, “but not too late, okay?”

He nodded. There was a comfortable silent as Hermione followed to lean to the wall beside Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked to the library skipping dinner. It was Valentine and the Great Hall was such a commotion. She’d rather have her me time surrounded by books. Then a figure suddenly appeared in front of her from the dark of an alcove. It was a boy. It was the boy.

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

She tried to pass him but he moved in every direction she made. She stopped and he stopped. She made another step then Draco followed. Frustrated, she glared at his eyes and said, “Would you please,” while made another step, “I’m not in a hurry, but I don’t have time for this.”

“No surprise there.” He answered while still followed her every movement, blocking her escape.

“What do you want? Is it because Harry and Ron are not here? Yes, of course. There’s safety in numbers.” She squared her shoulder to brace herself and squinted her eyes, “Well, bring it on, Malfoy. Give me your worst!”

He sneered then took a step forward cutting the gap between them. She didn’t budge. 

“What, Malfoy?” she dared him.

He grabbed her arms. She gasped as she unprepared for his move. He pulled her to his chest so he can whisper to her ear, “Drop it, darling.”

“You mean mudblood? Let me go, Malfoy. Don’t you afraid to get some of my dirt and germ for just the proximity?”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“Get softer, Malfoy?”

“Ha! No, it’s just the insult losing the context if you call yourself that.”

“Yes, like when you call yourself ‘Malfoy’.”

“I said drop it.” He took both her hands and she squeaked. He gripped her wrists tightly. Too tightly, she felt like he wanted to crush her bone. She struggled to escape and let a loud whisper of ‘let me go’ so he loosen his grip. “What? I just simply hold your hands, Granger.” he said.

“I don’t want you to hold my hand. What do you want exactly?”

“I want to hold your hands. Are you deaf, Granger, or are you slow?”

Her eyes widen, “No! Let me go, Malfoy.”

“Why should I let you go?”

“Let me go! You hurt me Malfoy.” He felt her distress and loosened his grip but pulled her closer. She felt vulnerable and nervous with the even shorten distance. “Please, Malfoy. Let me go and I will not say a thing about it to anyone. Hell, I will forget this ever happened.”

He frowned, “You will forget this?”

“Please, Malfoy. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. You might need to see Madam Pompfrey. Just let me go. I will not tell anyone and yes, I will forget this.”

“I don’t want you to forget that we’ve held hands at least once.”

“We don’t hold hands, Malfoy. It’s you cuffing my wrists with your hands considering the bruises they might leave.”

“Okay, Granger,” he hesitated at first but continue, ”But you will not taking a piss by running away. You will stand still there, not moving an inch. And if you dare to think of funny business, I will hunt you anywhere, be it library or your dorm. So if you don’t want to make a scene, be cooperative. do you understand, sweetling?”

Of course she understood. But she didn’t have to like it, did she? She was beyond insulted that he had the nerve to order her like that. She was reluctant as she was irritated. But she reasoned that it might be the better option before nodded and muttered an ‘okay’. 

“There’s something I want to give you, too. And you will accept it.” She nodded, “And I’ll have some questions which you have to answer.” She nodded. He smirked to her submission, didn’t really care about the annoyance pout of her lips or the angry furrow of her brows. He released her hand and reached for something under his robe. He handed her a box. “Chocolate,” he smiled. 

Her eyes widen in surprise. She hesitated a little but then took the box and said, “thanks Malfoy,” then put it in her robe without looking. 

“Well…” his cheek blushed hard, “I … Granger, I … I’d really appreciate it if you kiss me just like last year.” He let a nervous laugh to which she somehow joined.

There was a silent and then Hermione took a step and pecked his cheek. “Thank you very much, Draco Malfoy.” His lips formed a smug grin that both adorable and screamed a ‘punch me in the face.’ That was one of the features she hated, and loved the most about him. He was not the most attractive boy in Hogwarts, and his attitude was the worst. Yet, she always, always, drawn to his infuriating smile. She blushed a little when she realised she was now the one who was responsible to that smile.

“Will it be like last year, though, Granger?”

“Pardon?”

“Will it be like last year? I gave you chocolate but then you ignored me the rest of the year. Never looked at me, not in my direction, without me provoke you. Will it be like that?”

“I didn’t… Well, you might forget, but I remember correctly that you’ve been terrible to me and my friends for the rest of the year too, Malfoy. So, what do you expect me to do?” she let a sigh then continue, “This term too. You’ve been nothing but horrid to me. Gods, you torment me in front of every living and non-living soul in Hogwarts! I’m very surprised you stop me here to actually being nice to me. It’s that bad, I can easily think it’s a nasty prank.”

“I’m sorry,” he looked at the floor between them.

“No, you’re not, Malfoy.”

“Well, I might enjoy it a little bit,” he glanced at her and smile. 

“A little bit, eh?” She lightly punched him in the arms, “I wish I can really punch you and say just the same. But I cannot and I certainly don’t want your Father to know about it.”

“I was angry, you know. Now I know it was more of envy that you did better than me in every subjects last year.” She laughed too cherrily for him to handle. “It’s not funny!” he snapped. “Come on, Granger, it’s frustrating. I studied hard, but you beat me in every subject. I had a hard time at home last summer because of that.”

“I’d say study harder but that will be stating the obvious,” she smirked, “And if I may pointed out, now you’re in the Quidditch team too. It will be even harder to catch me.”

“Careful there, darling. With my broom, it will be easier to catch you.” He wiggled his brows, challenged her.

“Alright, dearly Mr. Malfoy. I will take that as a bet. You catch me, and I will do one thing that you ask, no matter how humiliating that is,” she knew that she was being reckless but, Merlin, it was gold. It was too good to pass. She was very confident with her academic achievement and with her overall skill, anyway. What harms could be done, she considered.

“I can, and I will, catch you, Granger. I just didn’t use all my strength and effort last time. Now I know better,” he smirked.

“Sure, then. Catch me, Malfoy, if you can!” she winked and gave another peck to his other cheek before run to her dorm. She supposed to go to the library, but she knew better. Her heart thrummed hard but she could not decide if it was only because of the running.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another Valentine and she read the pattern. So she tried her best to always keep someone with her the whole day. It was not like she expected Malfoy to give her a little Valentine surprise as the last two years anyway, she was just prevented the ‘what if’. She didn’t want another encounter with Draco Malfoy, no matter how much she missed his chocolates. Their interactions had been hostile. He always picked on her and her friends and let not only rude but also abhorrent remarks to her and her friends. Envy my arse, she thought. So, when she realised that she had been alone in the library for quite a while, she prepared herself. Her assignments could not wait. Just a little bit more and she could go back to her dorm and –

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

“Ten points for Griffindor.”

“Wha–“

“Ah ah, wrong question. You know what I want,” he said as he sat at the chair next to her, “It was not at all difficult to follow you, Granger, it’s the waiting.” He made a little scene by moving his chair too close for her comfort and place one his arm on the back of her chair. Then the git placed a box on the table. She looked at the box then back to her assignment. A slight irritation crept his mind. He then put the box in front of her, “It’s for you, sweet little thing.” She pushed the box out of her line of vision and continued to concentrate on her assignment. He then grabbed the book she used and received a glare from her. “Finally,” he sneered.

“What?”

“I’m success in getting your attention.”

“Well, congratulation! Now give my book back and leave me alone.”

“Tsk.” he craned his neck to have a little peek at her assignment, “Arithmancy, eh? That’s due in two weeks!” he exclaimed while shaking his head. “I … this,” he gestured his hand to him and her, ”will only take a couple of minutes,” he argued.

“What is it with you, Malfoy. You seem to be all sappy, giving girls chocolates and unwanted attention on Valentines.”

“That is rude, but I will take it as a compliment,” he said, jiggling the box in front of her. “And please… girls? Not plural, Granger, you have to know that,” he wiggled his brows. She was irritated but smiled nonetheless. No one can be infuriatingly annoying and endearing at the same time, except him.

She lay to the back of her chair. Her hair and neck touched his arm sending a butterfly in her stomach. “Right, truce then?” she took the box from his hand and open it, “The chocolates are always fantastic, anyway,” she shrugged then picked one and ate it. “Mmm… I understand why you don’t share it, Malfoy, the chocolates,” she closed her eyes savouring the taste and continued, “What I don’t understand is why you share it with me.” His eyes never leave her face. He licked his bottom lip unconsciously. Just like how she enjoyed his little gift, he too, enjoyed the view in front of him.

“Come on, Granger. By this time you must know why.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t,” she said. She picked another one and offered it him. He grabbed her hand and captured the chocolate with is mouth. His eyes fixed on hers and he deliberately brushed her fingers with his lips. 

“Yes, I agree. The chocolate is fantastic, coming from your hand.”

She froze as he held her hand still and cleaned the chocolate remains from her fingers with his sinful tongue. She was surprised by his advance but rather enjoy it. The look of Malfoy enjoying a simple chocolate treat was something she could not forget. It was now topping the list she hated, and loved about the git.

“May I kiss you in return?” he asked, pushing his luck. He still held her hand in his. “You kissed me in before. May I kiss you this time?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Malfoy.”

“Does that mean you’d kiss me instead? Like before?” his eyes never leave hers.

“No!”

“But I got kisses before, why I don’t get it now?”

“I don’t know Malfoy,” she said, “like in the past, you always horrible to me and my friends even after our pleasant encounters. It’s confusing. Well, or not. It was like you have a button that switch itself every Valentine that make you do nice things to me.” 

He nodded still holding her hand. “Well, I’d love to do nice things to you all year but you seem to never allow me to.” He stroked her hair with his other hand.

“And you want me to believe that?”

He kept stroking her hair. “At least allow me this, Hermione. Do you know how bad I want to do this? Holding your hands, feel your hair with my palms. Merlin, I want mussing it,” he played with her hair then arranged all her hair to one side of her shoulder. His head craned forward to inhale the mass of her hair then rested his head on her shoulder.

“What are you doing Malfoy?”

“Don’t you dare to move!” He caged her body with his arms.

After a while none of them made a single move. Draco then placed his hands on both side of her waists, hugging her tight. She tried to free herself but he put his weight to hers made it difficult for her to move. “Malfoy...”

“No, Granger, You know I won’t. As you said, it’s a truce. And it’s just a hug. You do it all the time with Potter and Weasley.”

“But they’re my friends.”

“And technically I’m your friend too, am I?”

“That’s insane. We’re schoolmates and sometimes we share classes, indeed. But I won’t hug all of my schoolmates whom I share my classes with, will I?”

“Merlin, no! Don’t do that!”

“Malfoy, you know I won’t. Could you please, though, this is ridiculous.”

“And why it’s not ridiculous if Potter or the Weasel hug you?”

“They’re my best friends.”

“How do you know that they’re the best? I can be a better friend for you. Better friend than them.”

“Malfoy…”

“No!” he hissed. “It’s just a day, Hermione. Hell, it won’t even take more than an hour. I cannot be your friend and you won’t notice me if I don’t pick on you. Even lately you try to just go away when I did. I may run around the castle dancing and singing you song but you will manage to fail to notice it if I don’t point it at you. It hurts, you know. And now I only asked this,” he nuzzled her neck, “Just a moment. This. Valentine truce or whatever you’d call it. I just want to know how it feels to have you around, to be close to you.”

She stopped struggling as she knew it would be useless. They then both move slightly to find a more comfortable position.

“Hug me back, will you?” he whispered. She hesitated at first but then she placed her hands on his back. He tightened his hug for a moment then settled in a content and relaxed hug. She motioned her hands in circle then hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands reached his waist pulling him closer as she too felt the peace in the comfortable hug. “Thanks.”

“What is it, Malfoy? I feel the comfort too, what I don’t get is how you can bring it to me.”

“Don’t think.”

Don’t think, he said, and that was exactly what she did. As she let her mind to rest, she leaned into his embrace. She unconsciously kissed him on the jaw as she nuzzled his neck. It sent a jolt like electric shock inside him. She didn’t really aware, though, as she continued to cling onto him even when he loosened his arms. She was lost. She murmured nonsense as her nose brushed the collar of his shirt. For a long moment she felt calm. And he, beyond happy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

“May I have a word, please?”

It was a broad daylight. That alone caught her off guard. Not to mention that she was with Harry and Ron, ergo not alone. And they were in the middle of their walk to the Black Lake, ergo very open and visible. The three had free time before afternoon class in Transfiguration. It was Valentine, indeed. But normally he would reach out for her when she’s alone and later when classes are over. She wasn’t prepared.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked in a sharp tone.

“I didn’t recall asked you anything, Potter. Let Granger speaks.”

“Sod off, ferret!” Ron shouted.

“Or what?”

“It’s okay,” she said to her friends then faced Draco, “What do you want?”

“A date, of course. It’s Valentine, Princess.”

She reached Harry’s arm and gestured him to lower his wand. She glared her friends an ‘I can handle it’. Harry shrugged an ‘if you’re sure’. There were no words exchanged between them but their friendship had established a form of understanding even in the slightest gestures they made to each other.

“So Princess, how’s the date?”

“Don’t patronise me, Malfoy. I did break that pretty nose of yours once and I can do that again.”

“My my, Granger, I didn’t know you harbour an affection to my nose. Pretty, eh?” he winked. “As I said, I want to have a word with you. These two can sod off.”

“What is it about?” Ron asked “You seem to have nothing to say to Hermione except vile words, you slimy git. How can I leave her alone with you?”

“You seemed fine with leaving her alone at the Yule Ball,” he said checking his nails.

“You –“

“Ahem… I think the lady should have a say in this?” Hermione said calmly, “As it concerned the lady herself?” She then ensured her friends that she could handle this and promised to find them immediately after. Harry then gave her a ‘take care’ hug.

“Do you always that touchy with Potter? I guess I’ve seen that a lot but it’s more irritating in this proximity,” Draco said after Harry and Ron left.

“Sorry?”

“You and Potter… Well, nothing.”

“So?”

“Uh… It’s a bit public here. Come with me. There’s a nice place a bit hidden near the lake.”

“Lead the way,” she did want to debate him but find it will be useless. And he was right. It was a very open space where everyone can see them. Plus, Hermione was kind of expecting their truce. She loved the chocolates no doubt, but she secretly waited for what he might prepare.

They reach their destination as Draco led her to a hidden place surrounded by shrubs and bushes. The place was not ‘a bit hidden’ as he put it, it was completely secluded. The shrubs were tall enough and the surrounding trees provided cover like canopy. The vines added protection from outside view. Though small, the place provided a comfortable solitude.

“Tada!” he said with his hand motioned to a small picnic basket. She gasped in surprise, clutching her robe. He walked towards the basket and opened it. He charmed his handkerchief bigger. He placed it on the ground and sat there. He patted the place next to him in a gesture for her to join him. He put the picnic basket in front of him and began to take his picnic lunch out. There were sandwiches, biscuits, and cakes. 

Hermione kneeled on his side and kissed his cheek. That caught him off guard. He touched his cheek where she kissed him. Hermione then kissed his other cheek and whispered a quick ‘thank you’ before she sat beside him with her arms around his waist.

“Do you want to return the kiss, Malfoy?”

“Would you let me?”

“Well, I asked.”

“It won’t be on the cheeks, mind you.”

She nodded and Draco kissed the corner of her lips. “That is sweet,” she responded. Her smile met his Malfoy smug smirk, but she didn’t mind the slightest. The kiss was brief, chaste, and sweet indeed.

“I’m hungry. I hope you too.” She nodded. “I know you haven’t had your lunch. You were in the library at lunchtime.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m observant.”

“To me sounds like you’re a creep.”

“I’ll be your observant creep, then, for they say I can be anything.”

She laughed before turned her attention to their lunch. “Thank you. It’s the best Valentine, so far.” She gave him a peck on his lips.

“Is it because of the kisses or the picnic idea?” he said before pamper her with light pecks. “Mother suggested a picnic date when I concede to her that I have someone on my mind. The kiss, though, is my idea.”

“You … tell your Mother about this?”

“No. I didn’t mean to. So err … well, sort of. I told her that I indeed fancy a witch when she kept pester me about it last summer. She read me well, you know.”

She leaned in for him to kiss her again, this time deeper and longer as they experimented with the new found sensations. Nipping bottom lips and battle of tongues, they pressed themselves towards each other. “Here goes my first kiss,” Hermione whispered after they finally parted.

“Really?”

“Mm hmm…” she said as she took one of the sandwiches. “Yes it is, dearly Draco Malfoy. I’m not the type of girl who after boys for kisses and not the type of girl who is pursued by boys to be kissed either.”

“Krum?”

“Viktor? No we didn’t. Well, he was very gentleman and attentive, but we didn’t.”

“Not even one of your best friends?”

“Ew! We’re best friends for a reason, Malfoy.”

“But you and Potter are so... You both hugged quite a lot, you know. He always has his hand on you. That’s annoying!”

“Harry’s very lovely to me and he’s kind of cute. But he’s my brother. I cannot romance my brother, can’t I?”

“Your brother?”

“Well, I’m an only child. Having him to be around me is quite a blessing. When we first came here, he has no one. Just like me. I think that’s one of the reasons why we were clicked.”

“I see.”

“And you! You always torment us, Malfoy. That is maybe how we were bonded,” she laughed.

“So I’m the one who bring you even closer together. That’s like… operation backfired.” He hesitated but then added, “I’m jealous.”

“That me and Harry are close?”

“Well, maybe. But don’t get cocky, Princess. My jealousy lies on your friendship. I don’t have friend. Potter has many people who adore him just because he is Potter. And you! You always be with him all the bloody time. It’s like your world revolves around him. It doesn’t sit quite well in my gut.”

“Why?”

“How dare you ask that question, Granger?”

“I can conclude that you have a crush on me, Malfoy, based on our conversations, all the truces we have, and let’s not forget, the kisses. But I know better. It’s pretty unlikely that you fancy me, even as you told your Mother so. You believe that I’m lower than you not because you’re better wizard but because of my parentage. I can’t help how I came into this world. I didn’t choose to have this either. And not only that,“ she looked at him, “You! You feel like it’s necessary to make sure that I’m well informed about that in the harshest ways possible. You’re horrible to me. You throw me nasty words, especially that word, Malfoy. You put a real effort to make me feel inferior all the time it almost hurt to see you try.”

“Sorry.”

“And you think that’s enough? I bet you’re very much spoiled at home that you fail at empathy. Maybe that’s your upbringing or maybe that’s Pureblood things. In my dictionary, it’s called being arrogant. I wonder if it’s one of the values that you lot are trying to keep – being a prick.”

“I didn’t know that your mouth is so filthy, Hermione. You should cast a cleaning charm dozen times on it.”

“As opposed to yours, you think?” she sneered.

“Mine’s unpleasant, maybe. But you seem to like it when it I press it to yours,” he gave her an open and wet kiss, “like that.”

“Gross,” she overdramatically wiped her lips with her hand. She then faced him and asked, “Tell me, Malfoy, why you insist on this silly truce every Valentine since we start Hogwarts. No one bats an eye on me, let alone spending time with me. I guess I’m quite used to the idea of you being hostile that I consider this,” she gesture her hand to her and him, “is pretty scary.”

He chuckled, “Oh well, Granger, they’re blind if they fail to notice that you’re pretty. Not that I’m complaining because that mean less competition.” he said as he put his arm on her waist. She leaned to his embrace. He continued, “Well, you might be not the most beautiful witch, but you’re certainly pretty. You’re unique and you’re bold. And of course you’re smart. I love how your hair is so big and bounce everywhere, I like your plain and stick-to-regulation uniform, I love seeing you in your oxford, or when you put your jumper on top of it. I like the way you walk with confidence. And most importantly, I always imagine what you hide under your robe.” Hermione award him with a pinch on his side. Pinch. Who would call it a pinch? It was a lame excuse, because she just wanted to feel his stomach.

“Oh sod off.”

“Oh, sorry if I cannot be the gentleman you wanted, my Princess,” he snarled. ”Well, I don’t want to sound whinny, but my house mates are… they’re … I … err... I don’t trust them. Some of the things my father knows about during my time here, I don’t share it myself with him. So I think if they know I fancy you that means rough summer break because the news will reach my father somehow. You now my father is not a fan of your kind, the muggleborn. Especially the one whose grades I failed to compete.”

“Was that why you seemed just fine to me first time we met then switch straight to a complete arse later?”

“Maybe.” He sighed then said, “Can we… not talked about that? Can we just enjoy each other company? I asked you out earlier in the day so we can spend more time together.”

“I’m not convinced. But…” she shrugged, “Sure we can enjoy this.” She cupped his face to kiss him. 

“Mmm… I like your idea of enjoying each other company,” he closed his eyes and let Hermione kissed him for as long as she wanted it. But he wanted his fair share too, so he kissed her in return and tried to distribute his kisses equally to any of her exposed skin.

“Malfoy…”

“Mm… hmm…” he mumbled in her neck. She gave his wet mouth full access to anywhere he desired. 

“Don’t stop,” she said pulled his hair to press his head closer to her.

“I recall that you have Transfiguration,” he whispered to her ear. His hand caressed her back up and down to her spine. His other hand reached her bottom.

“Oh don’t worry. I have Transfiguration next week too and the week after until the end of the term,” she said still savouring his touch. “They might miss me, but I won’t. I’m ahead of the class anyway,” she opened her eyes to looked at him and spend no time to capture his lips. “And if I do miss something, I think it’s worth it.”

“See, you like this Valentine’s date because of the kisses.”

“So, why are you still talking?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hermione”

“Malfoy”

“I’d love to, sweety. That unsurprisingly sounds quite beautiful.”

“Excuse me, but could you explain why you pulled me into this wrecked place then proceed to grip my wrists like you want to dislodge my hands, dear Mr. Malfoy?”

“Excuse me, dearest Granger, if you put bloody effort to meet me at our place like I asked, I believe that I wouldn’t need to do this. However, I waited there. Two full hours. For nothing.” He spat, cocking his head inches closer to hers.

This year’s Valentine was on Saturday. He waited for Hermione at their place near the Black Lake. Earlier in the morning at breakfast, a school owl delivered her a letter with short message: ‘Truce. 10 a.m. Near the Lake.’ Her friends were curious as they noticed the blush on her cheeks. He saw that, of course. He was bloody observant. 

“I believe I wasn’t obliged to go.”

“Hermione, don’t be like that. I miss you.”

“Oh I don’t know. You’re an outright arse since the beginning of the term. And this badge, Malfoy, is the proof.” She nodded to his Inquisitorial Squad badge. “I refuse to acknowledge you.”

He then rushed to take off his badge and put it in his robe. He hugged her. “Now please, would you?”

She chuckled a little before returned his hug. “Don’t think I forgive you, Malfoy. I hate it. I hate you.”

“Hermione!” he cried as he buried his head in the mass of her hair. “Don’t be like that. It’s a truce, remember. I’ve been waiting to have some alone time with you.”

“We have a lot.” He smirked at her words. “If you think I didn’t notice you’ve been following me ….”

He straight up to face her. His hands sat well on her waist. “My, my, of course I know. That’s why you flash a bit of your knickers every time you go to prefect bathroom, I suppose.”

“Who said I did it for you?” she challenged.

“Your eyes. You weren’t being too subtle there, weren’t you?”

She smirked and placed her hand around his neck. She tiptoed to kiss his cheek. And for him that was enough. Closing his eyes, he relaxed to her simple gesture. “But I still didn’t appreciate being dragged here. It’s full of dust and dirty things.” She looked around her surrounding in disgust. It was an unused broom cupboard. No wonder it was damp and full of grit. “And that place is out of question. It was almost dark. I don’t want to risk it.”

He grinned too widely it hurt. “Does that mean you still want to … you know ….”

Don’t make me say it. But yes. We’re together now, anyway.”

“Good. My room, then.”

“What? No!”

“I will not do something that you aren’t allowing me to, okay.” He tried to calm her by caressing her back. “Other places would be too risky –“

“Compare to your place?” she cut him in higher pitch. He winced.

“Listen, Herm, I share my room with Theo, and he assured me he won’t be back tonight.”

Her eyes widen. “Are all Slytherin spend their weekends at someone else’s bed normally?”

“No, we’re not. Well, I cannot say for everyone, but I usually spend mine rest at my own bed. Sometimes wank over you, because I was too tired at weekdays. What?” he snapped at her raising brows. 

“You… what over me?”

“Wank. Over the thought of you. Especially after those nights I stalk you. I –“

“Argh, that’s enough. Don’t go into details.

“So…?”

“How could I trust you not to do anything if just the thought of me would make you … you know.”

“I will not promise not to do anything to you. But I promise is that I won’t do a thing you don’t approve.” He saw her hesitation. “Listen, I know you miss me too, so there’s no point deny me now. If not, consider this as a favour. I owe you one.”

She weighted her options, because actually she could just go. But he was right, she missed him. Said anything about him being an arse and all, but she liked him a lot. She nodded lightly that Draco wouldn’t notice it if wasn’t because his creepy attention. Before she could overthought again, he disillusioned her and took her out of the cupboard.

Their journey to the dungeon was surprisingly smooth. It was quite far from where he caught her, but he thanked his lucky star that there were only few students around because it was a Hogsmead weekend. They reached the dorm and he whispered the password. The common room wasn’t too quiet, normally not the right time to smuggle a visitor. But his resolve was an enough force, apparently. To add, he usually spent his time alone at his room undisturbed anyway. So no one really paid any attention to his sulky face when he entered and walked into his room. Once they through his door, he locked it. She sat on his bed after he rid of the disillusionment charm.

“I thought I’d be blinded with everything green and silver and shiny and –“

He made quick steps toward her and crushed her lips with his. “It’s your own fault. You shouldn’t just sit here on my bed looking so delectable without expecting me to kiss you, alright?” he said after he pulled away.

“Next time warn me first, Draco.”

“Hermione, I’d like to give you a formal notice that I intend to kiss you right now. I fully expect you could prepare for an appropriate respond.” He leaned to her. His lips just hover as he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and closed the distance. She pressed her lips to his lightly at first, then the second time she kissed him, she did it with urgency. Hell, she’d been simmered her need for a year. And flashing knickers to him, though strangely satisfying, were not enough to sate her. “Bloody hell, Granger!” he exclaimed after they pulled apart panting. His heart beat so fast. His round in Quidditch paled in comparison to their recent exercise. She just smiled. How dare her!

“I sincerely enjoy your company.”

“You’ll be the death of me, witch.” He smiled

“Draco,” she said too sweetly. She must want something, he thought, but to hell with that. She could have anything. “I was about to go to the library to do Transfiguration assignment when you caught me,” she continued still in her too sweet tone. She briefly kissed his cheek then proceed, “As you said that me being here is a favour, I’d like you to return it now by … err … allowing me to do it here?” There she said it. Of course she won’t just agree. She made Draco paid the price of being an arse, as she put it. “Dracooo…?” She asked again as Draco just gaped at her. Even sweeter than before, as if it was possible.

He chuckled in hollow. “Assignment?” I thought you said you enjoy my company. Last time I checked, you even kissed me so hard. Do I misinterpret that you genuinely like me, Hermione?”

“Let’s say you don’t owe me anymore? That I’d considered it paid?”

“Granger!” he was frustrated. He thought he could fool around a bit with her tonight. Not that it was something he did often. He was raised prim and proper in wooing a witch department as he was expected to have polite manner for his equally pureblood match someday. What he did with her was something out of line, actually, but he risked it anyway because he was besotted with her.

“Please, Draco. We can do our assignment together.”

He didn’t utter a single word. But his face could not hide his irritation to her suggestion. He nodded, nonetheless as. But he did a quick thinking and challenged her with equally outrageous suggestion. “Well, Granger, if you think it’s best for us to do our assignment now, I expect it won’t finish soon. Then that would be too late for you to go back to your dorm. Thus, I insist you to stay the night. Theo won’t be here till tomorrow noon, anyway, so the room will be clear from intruder. Not that I’d –“

“Sure, Malfoy. Just, could you lend me a pair of pyjama trousers, please because it won’t be comfortable to sleep in my jeans.” She said. His eyes as wide as saucer.

He couldn’t respond to that. Did she spend her night with boys often, he thought. How it was too easy for him to get her agree into essentially sleeping with him. He made no comment. He obediently took his smaller pyjama trousers as she requested and handed them to her instead. Silently, he changed his day clothes too. She was there, in her camisole and an oversized piece of clothing just below the waist – a piece of clothing that was his. He felt something twitching. Oh well, it would be a hard night, literally and figuratively. “Hermione, you look beautiful.” He blurted before he can stopped himself. It was too embarrassing and he looked away. 

“Oh Draco… I didn’t know that you’re such a shy chap.” She smiled before walked toward him. She hugged him on the waist and delicately placed her head above his chest. His heart beat too fast it might escape him. “It was very reckless of me to be here with you. Spending my night here, I don’t know what will happen knowing how we cannot keep our hand to ourselves. But here I am. It’s the first time I’d be in the boy’s dorm not just to tutor or scold a friend. I still don’t know why I do it either.”

He returned her hugged, realising that it was a new experience for her too. He was relieved that, contrary to what he was feared of, he didn’t have to share her. They hugged in silent for good minutes before reluctantly pulled away. “The assignment.” He finally said.

“Oh… yes, well.” They retreated to his bed. “I actually had started earlier this morning. I have some lead on, but still far behind the required length.” She brushed off her nervous by taking her assignment from her bag. He just raised his brows in respond. He almost forgot that they had assignment and a little taken aback that she already started. It was how she made it to top him and everyone else in their year every time, wasn’t it.

They fell asleep after a while. They hadn’t finished their assignment because they, as she predicted, could not keep their hands to themselves. There were a lot of stolen kisses on the cheek or pecks on the lips from both of them. They tickled each other a lot, too, so there were giggles and laughs involved. When they decided that they were tired, they packed their parchments and quills then proceed to sleep. When she woke up in the morning, he had opened his eyes to watch her. That was almost creepy, he thought, to watch somebody sleep. But she was so beautiful with her unruly hair and her mouth slightly opened. Guards all gone.

“Good morning, Hermione.”

“Morning, beautiful.”

He frowned. “Pardon?”

“Oh come on, Draco, you’re the beautiful one here.” She cocked her head up to kiss his jaw. As if she didn’t want to lose their moment yet, she tightly hugged him as she buried herself into him. Her knee brushed something solid below his waist. “Oh shit.”

“Sorry, Herm –“

“No, that’s fine. Morning glory.” She pulled her knee back. “Sorry.”

He let a tight smile. Ever the know-it-all. “That’s fine, really. I’d just have to take care of it.” He tried to untangle himself from her hug, but she seemed to not wanting to let him go. “Hermione, let me go. I’d be back in some minutes.” He tried to escape again but she clung onto him.

“Could you do it here?” she shyly asked. Her face still buried, too embarrassed to face him.

“What?”

“Please?” she answer in muffled voice, he almost could not hear it. Actually, he heard it well. It was just, unexpected. “I want to … see ….”

He blinked. She was being forward, and that somehow made his cock even harder. Not to mention that he could feel her breast against his side. How could he pass this moment? It will certainly satisfy one of his fantasies. Plus, he could show off his glorious cock to her without being too forward. It was a very much win to him. So he did.

“Hermione.” He called her as he released his cock from his trousers. “You said you want to watch. What you’d witness is something very astonishing. You usually have to pay for a show like this.” He drawled while stroking his cock. She raised her head to him to place a thank you kiss on his sinful lips. Her hand caressed his chest as she watched his show. He wiggled his eyebrows when she turned her attention to his face, as if asking for her opinion so far. Of course she enjoyed it. She squealed as his other hand wander to her arse.

“You’re so beautiful, Draco.” She said as he started to moan. He shut his eyes in pleasure when she helped him by sucking on his neck. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Your mouth is so foul, sweetheart.”

“Only for you, my dragon.”

He swelled on her endearment. She slid her hand inside his t-shirt to his bare chest. His breaths got rough as she peppered his jaws with light nipping. The touched of her tongue were firm. His strokes became faster. “Hermione.” He gasped her name over and over. She didn’t disappoint. She was relentless in her attack toward him. Her name in his mouth sounded so sweet. She loved seeing him wriggle in pleasure. He felt that familiar feeling when his bollocks tighten and sudden jolt to his cock was immediate. He came so hard with her name in his mouth. His seeds spurted all over his hand and stomach. 

She gawked indecently to the view in front of her. He was still milking his cock with his eyes shut and his mouth open. His breaths ragged and all he muttered were her name. She waited until he came back to earth and looked at her before kissing him with urgency. She felt the sticky substance they unconsciously spread all over. Her camisole was ruined. Her hair too, as he tugged her curl and her neck. But none of them gave a sickle. All they cared about were to give everything they have to the other.


	6. Chapter 6

They were panting. They ran hand in hand under disillusionment charm. There was a place in their mind as destination, while avoiding Mrs Norris and her owner as they were few hours past curfew. She reached the door of the room and he closed it after they both entered.

“Hermione.”

“Draco.”

She hugged him as if her life depended on it. She didn’t know that it would work. She sent him a message via the prefect channel asking him to meet her in the Room of Requirement. But nothing according to plan, so they have to wait until it was pass their allowed time to dally around outside the dorm. But it was as if Merlin himself wanted them to meet, they accidentally bumped into each other and just a little eye contact would confirm what they wanted to tell each other. A yes from him. 

But that was one thing that bothered her least. She was expecting him to give her their Valentine truce the whole day. Hell, she’d been waiting since early February if not since last Christmas.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Really?” she glared. Draco moved back a little, quite surprise by her ‘anger’. He thought of what he might do wrong. Well, he did a lot of wrong things since the start of the term, but none concerned her. But, well, he could miscalculate a thing or two. She still gave him the deathly glare with both her hands on each side of her waist.

“What is it, Hermione?” he dared himself to once again ask.

“Oh bugger,” she muttered before she slapped his oh-very-smooth cheek. “I miss you, you know.” The words came naturally from her mouth and before he could even processed what happened, her hand reached his. “I waited,” she said finally. She tilted her head up to properly look at him.

Oh. That. 

“Sorry, Herm. I didn’t keep the track of time. I didn’t … I, I’m sorry I didn’t remember.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Herm?”

“I just thought it’s shorter.”

“It’s indeed shorter. You’re getting lazy.”

“Hey…,” he grabbed her arm then pulled her into a hug. “I said I’m sorry, okay?”

“Yes, yes. Apology accepted. You’re sorry bla bla bla…”

“Please, don’t be like that. I’ve been missing you too.”

“I mean, can we sit on that couch while we catch up. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired after waiting for your message the whole day.”

“Teaser,” he said while tickling her sides. She jiggled around to avoid his fingers to no avail. He lifted her bride style to the designated couch and put her weight on top of his. They’re still laughing, of course, because he could feel happy again. It was like his burden was lifted and he could become carefree like when he was younger. Fooling around with the witch he now realised, love. “I thought you’d spend your Valentine with your dearly Mr McLaggen.” 

“That was my original plan, you know. You’re just a sub.” She squeaked as he pinched her.

“No!”

“Of course not, Malfoy!” she cried indignantly. “He’s terrible, I cannot stand him.”

“But that didn’t stop you from bringing him to Sloughron’s party,” he accused. “And for what? Making me jealous? Two boys around you aren’t enough?”

“No. I brought him as my date to make Ron jealous. Not you.” She said quietly. He slowly turned his face onto her with deadly glare in his eyes. “No! Let me explain, you prat!” she palmed his cheek, his after-slapped cheek with her hand while his grip grew tighter. “Ron shouldn’t be your concern. It was a phase. I thought I like him. But then I realised that it was no different with Harry. Though I’d say Harry is like my brother, and I somehow feel Ron is like my brother’s friend.”

“A phase, you mean … there was time you genuinely believe that Ron is attractive? That Weasel, Hermione –“ She cut him with a kiss because it was what she like the most about his mouth.

“I smell you in Amortentia.”

He was still dazed from her kiss as he slowly processed what she said. “Err?”

“I smell you in Amortentia, Draco Malfoy.”

Wow. And he could not produce a proper respond. It was beyond what he was expected. He was over the moon that she smelt him in Amortentia, because he smelt her too. His mouth agape, which for Hermione, was like an invitation for another kiss. This time though, her tongue danced with his. Not long, his arousal became apparent. She rubbed herself onto him searching for friction. Her hands now played with his hair pulling it softly. 

“I love that I can be myself around you,” she said in between her breaths after they pulled themselves back. They didn’t stop the movement bellow though. She was still move her hips back and forth against his with her back now arched. He kissed her neck sucking it lightly. “Oh my, it feels so good.”

“Hmm”

“With you, I feel like I can be reckless. You always, always, pull me into someone I thought I can never be. “

“What did you really smelt there in Amortentia? You announced, parchment and freshly cut grass, but then you stopped when it got interesting. Is it really something obvious?”

She laughed and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He understood that he was not a good person that deserved her, but hell, seeing the sight in front of him made him flutter.

“I smelt rich chocolate and cedar soap … but it was very specific. It was not only a cedar soap but ….”

“Hmm…? I use cedar soap indeed. And you smelt my soap.”

“Not only the soap. It was mingled with your smell. And after a while it was became more pungent to the smell I smelt the night I spent with you last Valentine.” She blushed hard and scared if he thought that she was a bit creep of smelling his after-orgasm odour.

“Blimey! That was why you blushed so hard at the time. I always wonder what was the smell that made you blushed that hard. You were redder than Wesley’s hair!”

“I don’t mind a repeat,” she turned to face him. Both her hands were on his cheeks, palming his face. She loved the look on his face. She loved the way he stared at her. He was conflicted, but that didn’t quite deter his thirst for her. “You think too much,” she leaned to kiss the corner of his lips. “We agreed a long time ago, that on Valentine truce, we will … you know, not bothering anything else. Just us?” She tilted her head to face him, directly looked into his eyes.

I … I’m not sure I can just forget anything else at this point. There’s a lot. I … I can’t even tell you what are the things I’ve done since the start of the term. I … I …”

“Shhh... I know.” She caressed his left arm where the disgusting tattoos taken home. “Don’t insult my intelligent.” She opened his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark. He hesitated but she proceeded to interlace their fingers. Eyes close, she rest her head to his shoulder. “I don’t want to believe it, Draco. Harry’s been talking about it all the bloody time. And every time I catch your figure, you … you look terrible, miserable. I wanted to reach you, but I didn’t know how.”

“You know you don’t have to. And this … I have my own reason. I’m really sorry I cannot be the person you wanted.” His answer was half pleading half whining. But, really, what else matter now.

“If it matters that much to me, I won’t be on your lap. I knew it, but I want you nevertheless.” She guided his marked arm to envelope her. “You burn me.”

He tightened his hug and kissed her. He sure his boner made another appearance in no time after hearing that. She too, participated in the snogging session without hesitation. “You don’t know how much I want this, Hermione.” 

“Show me then,” she dared him. She opened her top button to reveal her bra covered breasts and smirked. “I know you’ve been ogling them since, I don’t know, fourth year? Now, take a good look because the truce only lasted a day.”

“Oh, you! It’s not fair!” He growled. Draco can’t keep his eyes off her exposed chest. She giggled.

“Okay, you can touch them. Or squeeze them like this,” she lead his hand to one of her breasts. He obeyed her, of course, while his other hand tried to find the clasp to open her bra. She helped him there and moaned loudly when he played with her nipples. “Draco,” was all she can muster before she kissed him. Their tongues met and battled. “Draco, I want more.”

“What, love?” he concentrated to the feel of her mouth.

“This,” she pulled his busy hand and lead it inside her skirt, “Take care of me. I’ve been thinking about you.” He grunted. She can feel his boner now, “I’ll help you with that later. Now, would you? I want to feel your fingers fuck me.”

And so he did. How could he deny her that when she asked so very nicely.

He lightly checked her knickers. Damp. She lifted her hip so he could pull down her knickers. He captured her lips once again while playing with her clit. She moaned, her head tilted back in pleasure. He sucked her neck to mark her. Yes, if she wanted him to finger her, she might as well ready to be marked, he reasoned. She was wet even before he touched her core, so he slipped two fingers into her. She glared and he just wiggled his eyebrow. He moved his fingers in circle inside her then she just couldn’t keep her demeanour. She moved her hips to match his rhythm when he started to move his fingers in and out. She clung onto his shoulder with her hand pulling his hair. Her other hand was teasing her own breast. His unoccupied hand was supporting her back. It was not the most romantic view, but, to Hell if they cared.

Actually, it was his first time finger fucking someone. If he was being honest, he was frigging nervous if he did wrong or somehow disappointed her. But, judging from how she screamed his name over and over, he could say that he did great. “Faster, Draco.” She whispered under his neck. Merlin, just the sweat they shared alone would make him come. He wondered if it was her first time or had she experienced it with someone else. The thought make him angry. No, even if it was not her first time, he’d make it so good for her that it will ruin anyone else. So he deepened his stroke, pumped his fingers faster. He didn’t know how it worked, but he remembered how she screamed when he circled her clit. So he did. She practically jumped to the floor if he didn’t hold her with his other hand. She squeezed his fingers and for a good minute, her eyes closed, her body tense, her toes curled and she let a long and loud moan with her lips shaped the perfect O. The sight made him come. How embarrassing, he thought. But he would put the picture anytime he’d wank.

She panted when she finally open her eyes. “Thank you, Draco.” She cupped his cheeks and gave him the most intense kiss they’ve ever shared. “I didn’t know that it will be this good. I always did it myself. Now I understand all the fuss.” He relieved that it was her first time too. They stared at each other for a moment before they kissed again.

“I loved it, too.”

Suddenly Hermione jerked back and checking his pants. “Sorry, I promised I will help you with your …”

“Shhh… can we leave it at that?” then he pulled her into a tight hug. “I’d rather spending my time like this” because I had embarrassingly come in my pants while fingering you, he added that in his mind.

“Really? That’s not fair.”

“Let say, that’s the box of chocolates I give you this Valentine. I’m sure they give you almost the same effect.”

She laughed. “Almost the same effect, well, that’s fair. But, I usually take the box with me, Draco, and enjoy the chocolates anytime I wanted.” He just responded with his trademark ‘I know’ smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest H,

I know you’re so mad at me and I fully understand that. All I can say is sorry. I have my reasons. I know it’s not enough, for my deed was too huge to be forgiven. Nonetheless, I believe in your bleeding heart and hope that someday you’d understand why I did it. But it’s Valentine, so I call a truce as usual.

I wrote this letter thinking about you, thinking about us. 

I’m not going to lie, I repeated our last Valentine on my mind a lot, actually, especially when I’m alone. I want to hold you the whole night just like that. I always remember how your hair betrayed the law of gravity when you’re awake. Your eyes squinted as the morning sun came through the window. You smiled with your drowsy morning face. You look so adorable and I wanted to charm you small so I can carry you under my robe. Then you smacked me, evidence that I thought out loud. But then I knew that you were just messing with me because after that you pamper me with your kisses. I still remember you murmured to wish I could carry you under my robe. You rubbed yourself onto me as you sense my cock erected.

You opened my zipper then understand why I politely refuse your generous offer to help me wank the night before. You saw the evident of my dried come all over my pants. You giggled like it was something funny. Granger, it was not funny. But I forgave you as you touched my cock.

Albeit gingerly because you said it was the first time you touched and felt a cock. 

I remember how I teach you to stroke it as I like it. You were a fast learner, you know. I should know that, especially when you suddenly put my cock into your mouth. I still remember that in my pleasure surprise, I jerked my head back and hit the arm of the couch. That was when I remember that we’ve spent the whole night together on the damned couch. My body was all sore as you slept on top of me. But that was all worth it as you begun to lick the length of my cock slowly. You said, you knew the basic, as you’ve read it somewhere. Ever the know-it-all you dared to suck my cock. That was it, I thought. 

I tried but fail to remove you from me as you were too absorbed with my cock to understand that I was conflicted between the heaven of your mouth and to pleasure you just the same.

I wanted them all.

So, well, you must remember too how you whimpered when I successfully sat and touched you there. That was how you let me lifted your body and turned it so that my tongue has the access to your core. That was magical. You immediately grinded my face when my tongue was inside you. You match the pace of your hip to the rhythm of your mouth fucking my cock. Your hands alternating between playing with my balls and squeezing your own breasts, so I spanked your beautiful arse. I could not think of something more wonderful. We came together. You squeezed my head with your legs as I fill you with my come. You too, almost drowned me with your come. But you know, I love how it was taste. That was why I licked them clean before I let you go. You looked ridiculous with all the sweat made your hair wildly stick to your face and half your face covered in my come. But I guess, mine was no better. So you decide to just leave it and kissed me instead. We slept again for an hour or so, skipping two classes. 

Well, the letter, sorry I was too excited with the recollection of our time. So, I give you something as a reminder of our times together. The other gift is a pleading.

Wherever you are, princess, be safe.

p.s. I hope you touch yourself while reading this. 

Yours,  
D

***

She examined the ring that came along with Draco’s letter and small box of chocolate. She put the box into her beaded bag for her personal calorie supplies during her time hunting the Horcruxes. She treasured the chocolates just like how Draco wanted it, only for her. 

The ring was platinum in colour. She observed the ring and detected it from any magic. There was none, except this charm which prevent her to throw it away. She can see his engraved name in the inside of the band. The letter was classy, yet too dramatic and instantly reminded her of Draco. That brat.

Of course he should risk himself. She wondered the hurdles he might face just to deliver the letter to her hand. This morning. He was not under polyjuice but he charmed his hair and nose then suddenly he was not recognisable. Not that it was not risky in itself. He showed up in the middle of market she went made her wondered how far did Draco knew about her run. She wanted to ask but he determined to do something else. She too, rather enjoyed the kiss they share once they enter the forest near her hiding place.

In the market. Merlin. She didn’t expect that. He brushed her hand while he passed her and she snapped her head looking for familiar face. She noticed his smell, but not his face. When she finally detected him, he was already pacing towards the forest without looking back, as if he knew that the one following him was her. He grabbed her hand and hugged her tight when they reached the ‘allowed’ perimeter. Another thing to wonder how he knew, but she couldn’t ask. He kissed her lips then her knuckles. There was no words exchange, but from the look he gave her, she knew that he was sad and rather depressed. His eyes longing. He gave her the letter and kissed her forehead before leaving. 

She knew that it was not the right time dwelling with her feeling toward him. It was the third time she read the letter today. She sobbed as she could not hold back her tears. She clutched the letter tightly against her chest as if it could be the replacement of his presence. Surely, it was not the right time.

Sure.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle was over. There were trials for Death Eaters surrendering after the war and pursuit for the escaping ones. The reconstruction of Hogwarts took a few months. She was invited to finish her study along with other students in her year.  
It was Valentine, but Hermione rather nervous of what to expect. On one side, she really wants to reach for Draco. On the other hand, she knew that he was burdened by his and his family trials and restitutions. To added, rumour has it that he was now engaged. They stole glances and sometimes stared at each other when they thought that no one was watching, indeed, but their encounters were no more than awkward passing.

“Draco.”

“Hermione.”

She took steps forward to hug him. She buried her head in his chest inhaling his scent. Closing her eyes as she felt mist of tears.

“I’ve missed you,” she finally managed.

“Mm hmm…,” he said. They took comfort I each other’s tight embrace for a moment before Hermione led him to sit on the couch. Hermione reach his hand and intertwined their fingers.

She handed him a box that she hid under her robe earlier. “Chocolates,” she pointed her index finger to her cheeks and winked. He let a small smile before kiss her cheeks. He released his hand from hers and placed his arm around her shoulder.

“Thanks,” he proceeded to open the box and ate one of the chocolates.

“They’re nothing compared to your chocolates, though.”

“Yes. You should’ve put some effort, you lazy woman.”

“I’m really sorry, my Princeling. I spent more time deciding whether you worth the effort than putting the effort itself,” she laughed.

“I don’t plan to share them,” he put the box under his robe when she tried to pick one. She covered her face with both her hands to hold back a laugh. She pecked his cheek simply because she wanted it. They treasure their moment together.

“How’s life, Draco?”

“Oh… Well, you know, nothing is serious at the moment. That is, of course, if you consider my family’s trials, the paper works, and the regular inspections are petty business, there’s nothing other than student life, really.”

“Sorry, Draco. I know they were all tiring and time consuming.”

“You’re sorry? For what exactly? You and Potter did come to testify in my trial. You save me and my family’s arses.”

“Only that you have to endure it.”

“I don’t like it, but I have to. Not that I can complain about it, it’s the consequences of me and my family’s doings anyway. We’re grateful that they didn’t send me to Azkaban.”

“I heard you’re engaged.”

“Jealous?” he teased.

“I am.” She looked into his eyes, as if she wanted to deliver the seriousness of her affirmation.

“Merlin Hermione, what are you talking about?”

“I am jealous, Draco Malfoy.”

“You don’t need to worry, you know. There’s nothing formal. My family rather focus on getting lesser and lighter punishments than caging my cock to only one witch.”

“What does that even mean? Your cock needs more than one witch?” she glared.

He chuckled and rewarded by a severe pinch at his side. “That hurts, darling.” She froze to his endearment. It was not the first time he used sweet words to address her. But she somehow felt that the more they were older and mature, the more his sweet words meant for her. So she kissed his jaw slowly. Chaste yet affectionate.

“Call me that again, Draco. I love how it sounded in my ears.”

“Darling.” He whispered the word only for her ear. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her weight against his side.

“Again.”

“Darling. Hermione my darling.”

“Again. I don’t know when we will be together again, Draco. Call me that the entire night. I’d save it for the rest of my life.”

He abruptly snapped into reality. “Now, what do you mean by that? Ditching me after you asked me to call you that?” She only opened her eyes, unsure. That made Draco seething. “I knew you and Weasley kissed at the battle. You want to leave me, didn’t you? Why bother to ask my presence with the chocolates and all this, Hermione, if you just want to –“

“Shh Draco …” she silenced him with her finger on his lip. “I … I genuinely unsure of what to expect. When the rumour that you’re engaged reached my ear I … I ….“ He now understand her distress. He also got the whipped on Weasley’s proposal to her before their schooling started. He, too, was broken hearted.

“Hermione!” he enveloped her in his arms. “There’s nothing formal, okay, as I said. No fiancée.”

“Yet. but it will, won’t it?”

“Yes, technically. And please stop, unless you want me to think that you want me in certain way.” He stroked back her hair that covering her face. He cupped her cheek to face him and gave her his assurance smile.

“Couldn’t help it, Draco, you make me fancy you.”

“You fancy me? Even after ...”

She nodded then rested herself on top of him for a good moment. “I am, Draco. I’m very certain to the point that even if we cannot be together in future I’d never regret my decision to let you have me, all of me.” She opened the top button of her shirt then pulled a silver necklace. “I’ve worn it since,” she said showing him the ring he gave last year. He gasped in surprise.

“I… You… How?”

“Speechless is so not you, Draco. And don’t act as if you’re surprised!”

“But…”

“What do you expect, Draco?” He opened his mouth then closed it again, confused on how to respond. “And, Draco, you cannot expect me not to be affected, especially after the ring. I’m all smitten and you know it’s your fault,” she scoffed. He let a grin which grew wider and wider when she pouted. She was cute, he thought.

“I’m sorry for being handsome and all. I know I’m appealing and irresistible. I should’ve count that when I try to trap you into my life,” he chuckled.

“Irresistible. Yes, pretty boy.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Don’t call a man pretty. Try sexy,” he wiggled his brows.

“Oh Draco… but you’re pretty,” she giggled, “I even envy your prettiness.” She kissed his nose then his right eye, left eye, forehead, right cheek, left cheek, chin, then his lips. “It’s one of the reasons why I can’t seem to resist you, actually. Beautiful grey eyes so sharp covered in oh so soft eyelid. Skin so fair it makes even your slightest blush very noticeable. Your hair is so soft in the lightest shade of blond, smooth and touchable.” She mussed his hair massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and escaped a groan, savouring her attention to every detail of his face. His hands gently caressed her waist. They then went to her spine and move to squeeze her bottom. “And I cannot say you aren’t sexy because you were once the tall and lean yet toned boy. I once caught you with your glasses, reading. It was a big turn on for me. You’re now so thin, you know, I can feel your bone. But you’re still a magnet to me,” she whispered.

She moved her hip again, grinding him. They both moan to the contact. Not wanting to waste the moment, he trailed his hand to her thighs. Her breath hitched. She rounded her hips, desperate to rub herself onto him. She was clouded with lust. ‘Draco’ is all she could mutter. He squeezed her bottom and her movement became more frantic. She looked into his eyes, which now watching all her move with desire. As if that was their button, both began to rid of each other’s shirts. He unclasped her bra and held her close to burry himself in between her breasts. She held his head encouraging his worship of her body. He sucked her nipples one by one while squeezed the breasts. He hummed in between his sucks. Hermione was so frustrated by his teasing. She moaned, her hands roaming everywhere. She unfastened his pants and managed to envelope his full erect cock. He hissed then looked up to her face as if saying ‘not fair’ to which she responded by a smirk.

He groaned as she slipped her hand inside his boxer. She sucked his neck and he lost it. He slipped his hand inside her pyjama pants and squeezed her bottom hard. He pushed down her pants and began to stroke her mound. Her knickers were soaking. She cried his name while stroking her sex against his finger. He kissed her hard. Both were battling. As her hand snaked his neck whispered her plea ‘please, Draco’ they both became fully aware of what would happened next.

They undressed each other to fully naked. “Are you sure?” he asked her. She nodded the obvious then he kissed her cheek.

“Yes.” She caressed his back lovingly. To him it was more than agreement to have a sex, it was something more intimate. It was an assurance that she felt the same way. It was something he’d treasure. “It’s my first, Draco. Be gentle.” He hesitated but she caged him with her hands and legs, pulling him closer. He let her hug him. “No, Draco. Please. Have me. I want it.” She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he said with his eyes closed. He kissed her slowly, wanting it to last forever. He spread her legs with his body and began to caress her wet pussy. She moaned and arched her back. He carefully dipped his finger and moved it in and out of her sex. She enjoyed every thrust as she pulled him in a fervent kiss. She mussed his hair slowly massaged his scalp. He added his finger. She gasped a little but quickly adjusted to the sensation. She fucked his fingers eagerly. Their movement became more purposeful. She reached his cock and began to stroke it. ‘Hermione’ was all he could mutter. Her hand now moved to squeeze her own breasts as she can no longer concentrate to stroke his cock properly. He stroked his own cock with his free hand as he enjoyed the view in front of him. “Merlin!” His fingers move faster as her hip met his thrust. ‘Draco, Draco, Draco’ she whispered in her shaky breath.

Her legs spread even wider. “Draco, please.” He positioned his cock in front of her wet pussy. He circled the top of his cock then rubbed the length of his cock against her entrance. He teased her clit mercilessly. Her hips move even more wildly. “Draco!”

He chuckled and kissed her neck, trailing his tongue along her jaw. “Hermione, it will be hurt at first. I’d be slow and let you adjust. But don’t worry much, you’re practically dripping, it should ease the process. Are you ready, darling?” She looked into his eyes and nodded. “I love you. You look so beautiful.”

She smiled and moved a little, looking for a more comfortable position. “I trust you, Draco.” He leaned into her, using one of his elbows for support. His other was hand on his cock, ready for her. He pushed his cock slowly into her wet pussy. He hissed to the sensation as her warm muscle clenched his cock. Concentrating not to come easily, he closed his eyes. She, on the other hand, was alien to the sensation. It was weird and full then suddenly the pain came. She cried as she felt she was tore in half and clutched her hands in his arms. He stopped to let the pain passed. She finally nodded to encourage him to be fully inside. They smiled to each other. He wiped her tears with his hand. She leaned to his hand. “It’s alright, Draco.” Her hands wandered down to his waist caressing him. He obeyed to her silent pleading. He finally managed to push his cock fully into her. They moaned to the sensation.

He began to move his cock slowly out and in again. His thrust became harder as she joined the party. He growled when she pulled him closer and sucked his neck. They were in full body contact now as her legs encircled his waist with his cock buried ball deep inside her. She rose and pushed Draco so they can sit while still moved their hips against each other. Moaning and panting.

He held her tight not wanting to let the moment last. She moved up and down the length of his cock. Harder and faster as his hand guide her, alternating with a circled movement as if she was looking for something. She held him as he nuzzled his head in her neck. Their movement became frantic both seeking release and willing to give it to the other. ‘Ah. Dracooo!’ She screamed finally. He maintained his thrust as she collapsed in her climax. Two, three, four thrust and he came hard inside her.

They held each other and covered in sweat. Both pleased with what were given to and taken from the other. They were still for a while in a peaceful embrace. He led her back to lie against the couch. 

“I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of story ;)  
> thank you for your kudos and comments

The wind blows rather harshly causing some flower bouquets ruined. The decorations ran amok and chocolate stain spotted everywhere. At least, that one indicate it was Valentine’s Day. She walked rather tipsy towards her now-husband with her dress now covered in red wines.

“Malfoy.”

“Malfoy.”

She giggled at her new surname. Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, with her hand around the neck of Draco, cannot stop smiling. It was one the most beautiful day in her life. Surrounded only by their closest friends and relatives, she and Draco finally made the vow. She remembered, three years ago, after they finished Hogwarts and took the N.E.W.T, they finally came together as couple. To her surprise, no one really seem too disturbed or slightly shocked to the revelation. Apparently, their budding ‘friendship’ after the Valentines at their last Hogwarts year clearly showed the others how they feel toward each other. They came neck and neck in N.E.W.T's result, and to Hermione’s annoyance, Draco did surpass her in three subjects. Three wishes to be granted by the witch, just how she promised him the second year. She didn’t remember it, but Draco insisted that the promise was made so far as showing her his memory. 

The first was to make their ‘relationship’, that according to Draco was in existence, public. That was how Hermione realised that he thought he was her boyfriend all along. Correct it would guarantee a disaster, so she got along with the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship they apparently had. Not that she minded.

The second was for her to let him brought her to a ride-my-broom kind of tour. Hogwart’s Quidditch ground was their favourite place, when they visited the school. Usually they just fly above his house’s ground as permitted by law then end their time after watching sunset. Hermione still hesitant to ride broom herself, but always enjoy her ride with Draco. She was a bit surprised to the amount of trust she put into him. Or maybe she just love his smily face anytime she granted the wish.

The third was for her to promise that they will until the end of time, spend their Valentines together. She let her tears drop when he broach the subject at one dinner, knowing that the promise will be very difficult to fulfill. His family was falling apart. Lucius was in Azkaban at the time, not knowing even when to be tried. A wave of Death Eaters were captured and surrendered, waiting their trials. Each trial could spend weeks to months. Her mother was pardoned as a package with Draco’s. She should serve house arrest for a year and continue to perform social service for four years, same as Draco after his Hogwarts.

Draco and Narcissa both moved to Black family House miles from Malfoy Manor to serve their sentence. The whole year, Hermione visited him and Narcissa once a week top because she had to move to Muggle London for her study. She went to university to study law and politics. She was still student, now, next year would be her final year. Draco himself spent the year learnt Potion-making from the journals and books he inherited from Snape. There was bliss even in their restricted love life.  
Today she was happy in the arms of the man who once made her cry as well as the source of her insecurities and irk. The man now, and all along had, been the man who was the source of her strength and happiness.

In the presence of her parents, he was a bit nervous. He helped Hermione tracked and retrieved her parents memory. For almost a year he was on edge because her parents had their own idea of son-in-law. A man of the age, they said to her, who was a successful international lawyer in his late 20s with flawless family history. To be honest, his heritage alone could land him the most eligible woman. One of the grandnephews of the current Queen, son of a Duke, owning a Palace larger and more lively than Draco's proud Malfoy Manor, horse farm wider than Hogwarts ground, wine refinery, et cetera et cetera …

He was thanking his lucky star when Hermione came to him one day saying that this way-above-his-league bloke was a no for her. Earlier that day, he let Hermione go to meet her parent’s dream son-in-law, per her parent's request. He spent the whole day messing every potion he made. He was frustrated and afraid if he should lose her. Even with his full Malfoy wealth he couldn’t shake the bloke. Now with only remnants of what he had, he could only hope that her love for him was enough, and enough that was. He sobbed when he saw her sauntered to his Black family House in her Muggle jeans and his old t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked tired. That day he proposed her.

They moved to her Mugle flat the week after, left Narcissa alone in her Black House. He was a bit sad to let his mother live alone in such a big house. ‘You can always visit’ she said to Draco, reminding it was only one apparition away. Turned out, it was a deceit. After knowing their engagement, Narcissa made a grand change to the House. Lily of the valley were growing on their garden, along with tulips and roses replacing the once grass full ground. She was preparing for their wedding already.

Winning Hermione’s parents was not as easy as winning their daughter. All because he could not just kiss them senseless like how he usually made her legs limp. Golf, football, French cuisine, fine art were among the things he could keep up with them without sounding too foolish. When they talked science, he gave up. Hermione still somehow surprised him by really engaging in their conversation with specific terms and techniques he barely understand. That was how he remembered Hermione was a real catch. 

“You’re drunk, wife.”

“No, I’m not, husband.”

He smiled at her, reminding her how gorgeous the man was.

“You know I can handle my drink.”

“Yes, whatever.”

She frowned. “What’s bugging your head?”

“My erection,” he whispered, “When will these people go? I can’t wait to be alone with you.”

“Again,” she pointed out. “We’ve been living together for over a year now, Malfoy, what's so wrong with celebrating our moment with our closest persons?”

“Don’t Malfoy me.”

“Sorry, old habit dies hard,” she shrugged. “Do you want to know what old habit that I cannot rid?” she nudged his nose with hers.

“Pray tell me.”

“I’d rather show you. It was easier and way more enjoyable.” 

She kissed him slow and patient. The kiss lasted very long as they unconsciously moved their feet to an equally slow dance. His one hand on her lower back and the other enveloped her shoulder. Hers were not changing much, just held tighter.  
Off white gown of hers, the paper reporting tomorrow would write the irony of that. Either on how she didn’t chose the traditional white, white type, or how the off white still considered too white for her no longer a virgin status. They were harsh to the couple, reporting almost weekly about their relationship. Hermione thought it would die down eventually, but them editors thought otherwise. Not that she cared. Her friends appeared quickly accepted the relationship, so what should bother the others. The jabs were directed towards him, actually, so she was dragged as collateral damage. Her status as one third of the Golden Trio was no longer could save her from media’s wrath, calling her a traitor at best, or Death Eater’s whore at worst.

The guilt burdened Draco the most. He profusely apologised to Hermione for suggesting them to go public the first place. Nonsense, she said, always. Growing old with Draco had become one of her dreams after he propose her, so no one could stop her. Harry Ginny, and Luna remained supportive, along with Blaise and Theo. The other Weasleys who came supportive were George and Arthur. Narcissa, who no longer have much influence to the papers often left distraught but remained in her position to make Hermione her in-law. She was the real reason Hermione’s parents warming for Draco.

~ Look how far we've come, my baby ~

The background song almost faintly heard, reflecting the feeling of the newly wed. Their kiss came to a halt when they heard applauds and whistles. Shyly, they parted and smiled to their audiences. Thanking them, yet again, not only to come, but also for their help and support.

When the party finally ended that night, Hermione and Draco were already at their room naked beside each other. One of their friends, maybe Blaise or Theo, maybe Harry or Ginny, had the audacity to slam the door to their room. Draco hit the door with his shoe before shouting his ‘sod off you bastards’ then came laughter over laughter. The commotion finally died down after he hit the door with his other shoes. The sight was amusing if it was not her fist night as Draco’s wife. She just giggled and proceeded to remind him of how good her mouth was enveloping his cock. The night was young when they pushed each other into yet another climax as Draco pumped his cock into her clenching muscles. Though the sexes were not their first, they felt like something was different that night. Something made them complete. The ring on her finger was his family heirloom, so was the ring on his finger equally the symbol of her heritage. Every thrust they made that night was full of passion and relieve. They were formally together.

Outside, Narcissa shooed the crowd of Hogwarts alumni. She too, found it almost amusing if it was not her own son who they teased. Draco and Hermione were the first couple in their year to get married, so their friends tease them mercilessly, even right after they got a whiff of the engagement. That made her remembered her youth with his husband. They were separated now, not divorced, just separate. She still made irregular visit to Azkaban to update him with especially the current Malfoy affair. He was desperate in there. Though, Azkaban was not like everyone was thinking, now. The condition was so much better. Thanks to Hermione who fight for not only Wizarding creatures, but also to the rights of convicts. At least his cell now not gloomy and smelt rotten.

The morning after, the garden of Black family House was once again pristine. There were no signs of after party at the ground. But, if looking into one of the room inside the House, there were clear signs of wedding ceremony celebration. The newlyweds were still tangled under the sheet of blanket, limbs interlaced. 

Who knows, what was once a curiosity became something so beautiful.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took the lyric appeared in the story from the song sang by Shania Twain, You're Still the One.


End file.
